Storm of Bonding
by Neox-chan
Summary: Roxas has been having hard time lately. It doesn’t help when he is sent on a mission to find the newest member. But what happens when he doesn’t come back. Now Zexion must find out what happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I wrote with my Friend Kittie Reviewer. **

**Warnings, This story features OC's if you hate OC's then please click the back button and don't flame.**

**Disclaimer, we don't own kingdom Hearts, only the OC's**

**Chapter one – Number Sixteen**

"… Not to mention the fact that your shenanigans had caused number nine to have a mental breakdown. I have enough to do just keeping number fifteen in line without having to deal with you two also. Now what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Complete silence …

Neither Axel nor Roxas were paying much attention to Zexion's lecture from there last prank played, "Well …" Zexion added impatiently.

"Um … sorry?" Axel replied not sounding like he meant it at all.

Roxas just remained silent.

Zexion finally got fed up with them, "Just get out of here!" he ordered with a yell of frustration.

The organization's terrible duo gladly stood up and left the room. It was without a doubt that the Cloaked Screamer's lecture had done nothing to sway them to start acting there age. As soon as they were out of the room Axel started grinning like a Cheshire cat, while Roxas's expression didn't change. "That was awesome," Axel told his younger friend delightfully.

Roxas gave him a weak smile, but at close look you could tell that it was forced. Normally when one of the senior members gave him and Axel a lecture he acted much like his red headed friend, but on this particular day he had been having these strange abdomen pains. They weren't fall to the floor writhing around in torment pains, more like the annoying pain that puts a damper on your day. He made special care to make sure that Axel didn't find out, for he knew that the Flurry of Dancing Flames would worry about him and end up hauling him to Vexen and make sure he didn't have appendicitis or something. The pain wasn't that bad, and he figured that it was probably just a strained muscle or something, and it was nothing to fuss over.

--

Zexion shook his head in disappointment; hanging around Axel surely has done nothing but harm to Roxas. At least Neox had him as a role modal and not Axel, Neox was already enough of a trouble maker and having him under Axel's supervision like Roxas would only cause disastrous consequences.

The Cloaked Schemer headed back to his own room that he shared with the fifteenth member. When he walked into the room, the young trouble maker, who was sitting on his bed hastily, hid something under his pillow. Once sure that whatever he was trying to hide was indeed out of site, he looked at the older nobody with bright innocent eyes, "Hi Zexion," he waved nervously

"What do you have there Neox," Zexion asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"N-Nothing," the boy scooted closer to the pillow.

Zexion didn't have the patients to deal with him at the moment, so he strode over and yanked the pillow off the bed before the kid could stop him. Under the pillow revealed to be potion bottles. Neox smiled guiltily at him, "See its nothing, just stalking up on potions."

"No your not," Zexion grabbed one of the bottles and shook it. It was empty, "You've been drinking these again. How many times do I have to tell you not to drink these, they are only supposed to be used for injuries, and drinking too much of it will make you sick. I don't even understand why you like this vile stuff."

"It tastes good," was all that the child replied.

"Its not soda, its medicine," Zexion scolded and grabbed all of the bottles, threw the empty one away and teleported out of the room with the rest.

--

Roxas sat on the edge of the clock tower, unenthusiastically licking his sea salt ice cream. The pain in his stomach was still there, and he didn't really have an appetite either. But he had almost forgotten the incident with Zexion.

"Hey there," a voice suddenly broke the silence.

Roxas's head shot up. He recognized the voice as one of his best friend, and smiled happily, "Hey, what's up Axel?" he greeted casually and turned around to look at him briefly before turning back to gaze into the sunset of Twilight Town.

"Just got back from my mission," Axel replied while sitting down on the edge next to him, and pulled out a sea salt ice-cream bar and took a bite out of it.

"I wonder where Xion is?" Roxas asked his cheeks slightly red, he tried to hide it by looking back in the direction of tower's top entrance.

"I don't know; she'll probably show up at some point," Axel replied.

Roxas looked down towards the city and started felling dizzy from the height, or was it something else. "Do you know where her mission was?"

"I think Halloween Town, collecting hearts," Axel replied

The younger male nodded softly, before leaning back against the tower and letting out a soft groan, he really didn't feel very well at the moment. What was wrong with him? Axel looked at him with concern, "Are you all right?"

The blonde snapped back into reality, "Um, yeah," came his unsure answer. "I'm fine,"

Axel gave him a suspicious look but didn't press the matter. Another few minutes went by, and Roxas was feeling so bad he thought he might throw up, "Axel I … I need to go use the bathroom," he told his friend, then stood up, created a portal to his room, and sauntered toward it. Axel watched him with a concerned look, but felt he shouldn't pry. The boy was most likely tired.

--

The next day Roxas walked into the Gray Area, and Saïx gave him a new mission. He read the mission form and groaned. He sill didn't feel well, now he had to handle THIS!

MISSION –

Go to Neverland and find the sixteenth member Alica, tell her, her new name and bring her back immediately.

Age – 11

Hair color – Red

He sighed. _Might as well get it over with_, he thought. He reported to Saïx and entered the portal reappearing on a ship.

Ships, as Roxas knew from Axel's stories, were usually inhabited by pirates. He looked over the crow's nest where he had appeared, down at the deck. There were two men below him, one of them was short, fat and stubby, while the other one was tall had a red hat and coat on, and his left arm had a hook at the end of it instead of a hand. They were dragging a cage, with a young girl imprisoned in it, with them. From what he could see, she seemed to have carrot red hair. She also seemed to have a feisty personality, as the girl was streaming out cruses and threats to let her go, and was trying to break the bars on her lock in.

Roxas watched them closely; the girl fit the decryption of the one he was supposed to find. Her name would confirm it. If her name was Alica then it was who he was looking for. "Hurry up Smee," the tall one with the hook ordered.

"Yes captain," the short one replied, pushing she cage more.

Roxas almost laughed at what happened next. The girl reached her arm through the bars, grabbed the small one's hat and pulled it off. "Hey there girly give me my hat back," the short one shouted and tried to snatch it back but the girl held it out of arms reach.

"Smee stop playing with the wench and hurry up," the one with the hook ordered angrily.

"But Captain, she took my hat," the short one named Smee replied.

"What did you call me?" the girl asked in a threatening voice.

"A wench," he said smartly, and leaned in close with a smirk. "What of it?"

The girl punched him in the nose through the bars. The captain of the pirates recoiled while holding his bruised beezer, and wailed in pain. He backed up and bumped into a lantern, setting his hat ablaze. "AHHHHHH SMEE PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT!

Smee immediately ran over trying to fan out the flame, only succeeding in making it bigger, as his captain jumped around from foot to foot. Roxas was trying not to laugh, for two reasons, one he didn't want to be found, and two because laughing only made his abdomen pains worse. Unfortunately he was failing. The girl on the other hand was laughing hysterically Eventually, after much jumping around, the captain jumped overboard into the water, only to come right back up yelling "SSSSMMMMEEEEEEEEE!" and a crocodile was jumping up after him.

After seeing the enormous gator Smee ran down to the lower deck. The captain followed him before he could get eaten. Now the only one left on deck was the girl in the cage, now was Roxas's chance. While the girl remained in her cage, laughing her nothingness out, Roxas climbed down from the crows nest and approached her. Sensing she was no longer alone, she turned to face the Key of Destiny.

"Hello," Roxas greeted a little shyly.

She only glared at him in response, "Who the hell are you?"

"Um ... well," Roxas new he shouldn't give his name out until he knew for sure that this was who he was looking for, "Are you Alica?"

"Yeah. What of it? You another Pirate? I can kick your ass too ya know!" she almost screamed.

"I'm not a pirate, and I'm not looking for a fight," Roxas said a little intimidated by her, despite the fact that she looked several years younger then him.

"Then who are you?" she asked impatiently.

"Well I'm Roxas," he put a hand through the bar to shake it politely.

"You already seem to know my name." Alica replied, shaking his hand. She seemed to calm down since knowing he wasn't a pirate.

"That's because I was sent to find you."

She looked scared now. "Wh-why me? Why do you need to find me?" she shakily asked.

"Well its nothing bad, it's because you're just like me ... you a Nobody."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A NOBODY?!" she bellowed out. She began shaking the cage in a rage, trying to get at Roxas.

The boy backed away in terror, she was like a cross between Xion and Larxene, "I don't mean it like that, I'm a nobody too, it means being without hearts. We don't have hearts."

She stopped shaking and fell into a sitting position. "No....hearts....?"

"Yeah, you see, it's kinda sad to say but it's true. Me and you were never meant to exist." The girl just sat there in shock, so Roxas continued, "Have you ever seen those black creatures running around with yellow eyes?"

"Yeah..."

"Well those are called the Heartless, they come from the darkness in peoples hearts. When a heartless steals a heart, then that person turns into a heartless, and there body turns into a nobody, someone with no heart. Me and you are special types of nobodies, we kept our original bodies," Roxas explained, Alica still seemed to be in shock for she remained silent, "If you come back home with me, you can help us complete our goal getting our hearts back," he continued.

She seemed to finally get over her shock for the most part. After getting back to her feet she leaned against her prison, and looked at Roxas with her arms folded. "Ok. I'll join ya," Alica said, "But we got a small problem here Rockpex."

"Roxas," the blonde corrected, "And what's that?"

Alica tapped on the bars to the cage, "Need he key?"

"Oh that's easy," Roxas replied and summoned his kingdom keyblade. In one swift motion the doors were unlocked.

She stood, looking on in surprise. "The hell is that thing....?"

"Its a keyblade, my weapon. You'll have one too and also an element, but only Xemnas knows what they are. He'll tell you when we get back to the castle."

She walked out and smiled at him, "Thanks Rockjest." she said forgetting his name again.

"Its Roxas, and also your not actually Alica anymore, your her nobody. So you get a new name, you new name is Calixa. Its basically your old name with an X in it."

Suddenly a cabin door swung open and the Captain and Mr. Smee walked out. Both nobody's heads looked at the two. The Captain looked flabbergasted, "Smee who is that boy, and why is he letting our prisoner go?"

"I don't know captain. What do you think?"

"Run," Roxas shouted and pushed Calixa to get moving. They both started running toward the opposite side of the ship away from where the two pirates were. Calixa ran too fast and fell over bored. Using quick reflexes, Roxas moved his hand quickly and opened a portal under her then jumped overboard following her into it.

He thought that he was opening a portal back to the castle but somehow missed it, and the two ended up on a dark looking island in the middle of the sea. Calixa landed on the hard sand first, and Roxas landed on top of her with a loud groan. The girl pushed him off of her then stood up dusting the sand off of her clothes. "Rockman....where are we?" she asked looking around.

Roxas didn't answer her, when Calixa looked at him to find out why, she found that he was lying on the sand holding the right side of his stomach and groaning softly in pain.

"Rockman? Are you ok?!" she said with worry in her voice. She rolled him over an examined his stomach. She saw nothing wrong with it, at least on the outside.

"Its ok ..." Roxas replied while gritting his teeth in pain, "Its nothing I'm ok now."

Calixa glared at him. "No your not! Look at yourself!"

"Can't really without a mirror," Roxas tried to joke so that the attention would turn from him.

"Ha-ha very funny" she replied helping to his feet.

Roxas held back a groan as he got to his feet. He really wasn't feeling well at the moment, all he wanted to do right now was flop back onto his bed and sleep. Calixa struggled to hold him up. He was much heavier than her, and didn't know what to do with him.

After a moment he was able to stand on his own, "All right we took a wrong turn somewhere, so lets go back to the castle now," he tried to make a portal but nothing happened.

Calixa looked at him. "Is there...a problem?" she asked, sounding worried slightly.

"I don't know, my powers aren't working," Roxas tried to summon his keyblade and still nothing happened.

Calixa gulped hard. "So we're...stuck?"

Roxas sighed in defeat, "I guess we are," suddenly the thunder rumbled from overhead.

"Sounds like it's going to start raining, there's a cave over here where we can wait," Calixa pointed out.

The two walked over to the cave as the rain began to pour down. They walked through the cave for a little while, making sure to remember which turns they made. After a while Roxas got too tired to keep going. Calixa helped him sit down and lean against a wall, "Thanks," Roxas said to him with a smile.

She smiled at him, "No problem, you seem like a nice enough guy, just make sure you take it easy."

"I'm sorry we're stuck here, but someone will come and find me if I don't come back soon," Roxas tried to reassure her.

Calixa looked pensive. "How long is soon?"

"The mission was only supposed to last 6 hours, if I don't come back by morning, they'll send a rescue team out to find me."

Calixa slumped against the wall "But I'm hungry!" she complained sounding very much like a second Neox.

Roxas dug through his backpack and pulled out a granola bar he brought for himself just in case he got hungry on the mission, "Here you can have this," he tossed it to her.

Calixa caught it and gave a smile. "Thanks rockman." she said taking a bite out of it.

"Its Roxas, please get it right for once, Rox-as, now you say it."

"Rock-sex" she replied with a giggle, now she was acting like Neox, Roxas shook his head and couldn't help but smile a little.

After scarfing down the food bar, Calixa moved closer to him and lean against his shoulder. "Thanks Roxas." she said finally getting his name right for once, and drifted off into sleep. Roxas gently shifted her so that she was lying on the ground, then laid down, on his left side and fell asleep next to her.

**Neox is my OC and Alica/Calixa is Kittie Reviewers OC**

**Pronunciations **

**Calixa – ca-le-sh-a (Alicia starting with a C)**

**Neox – Ne-ox (knee and ox put together)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – No Return **

Neox lay on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling, with a potion in his hand. He was so bored...bothering Xigbar didn't work. Roxas wasn't here to pull pranks with, and Xion was in the bathroom. For some reason she had been in there for over an hour. Axel said she was washing her hair. Zexion walked into his bed room, and saw the boy quickly hide something under his pillow. "Hi Zexion" Neox said smiling innocently.

Zexion walked over to him and looked dead into his eyes. "Neox have you been drinking potions again?" he asked, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"N-No...of course not. You told me not to." Neox said, cursing himself for stammering. That always made him seem suspicious.

Zexion glared at the boy, while, Neox continued with his innocent guise. Maybe Zexion would eventually take it and trust him. Though the older nobody knew that he was hiding something, he just didn't want to deal with it right now, and let it go, "So what were you doing?"

Neox smiled, thinking his rouse had worked. "Thinking of something to do. I'm bored," he replied, lying down on the bed.

"Well we have a mission to go on, so come with me," Zexion explained.

Neox's eyes lit up. "SWEET! BOREDOM BEGONE!" he chimed, standing up and bolting out the room.

"Neox don't run," Zexion ordered calmly, and walked out of the room following him.

Neox kept running, but soon regretted it after crashing into the Organization's 12th member, Larxene. The blonde glared at him, "Why don't you watch where you're going twerp?"

Neox glared back, "Kiss my ass Larxene," although he didn't act like it; he was the most afraid of Larxene. He just didn't want to seem like a wimp in front of his superior.

"I could beat it instead!" Larxene threatened angrily, and grabbed him by the collar, lifted him off his feet, so he was face to face with her fierce eyes.

Neox summoned all his bravery and then spit into Larxene's eyes. The short tempered woman quickly closed her eyes, and then dropped the boy in her grasp to bring her arm up and wipe the spit away. Neox landed on his rear, then quickly stood up and took off down the hall again. Once all saliva was out of her face, Larxene's temper boiled over and she screamed with furry sending lightning bolts after the running boy. Neox dodged each one, until one struck him in the leg, and he screamed out in pain falling to the floor.

"Twelve enough!" Zexion shouted at her.

Larxene ignored the Schemer and charged at the younger member. Neox gave a sharp scream as he noticed Larxene coming upon him. Before she reached the boy, Zexion moved in front of the young woman, "Twelve I said enough, as your superior I command you to leave him alone."

This made her stop, and Neox sighed in relief.

"He spit in my face, someone need to go teach him to respect his superiors," Larxene told Zexion.

Neox, noting that Zexion's back was towards him, he stuck his tongue out at number twelve. Larxene looked furious; Neox then gave her the finger before standing up on his feet and continuing his path to the grey room. Larxene went to go take out her anger on her punching bag that she pretended was Neox

Neox entered the grey room before Zexion and glared at Xigbar. He walked over and sat beside Demyx and closed his eyes, listening to the sitar song the Nocturne was playing. "Neox, come we need to leave," Zexion ordered approaching number seven.

The younger male sighed and approached him as well. "Hi scar face." Neox greeted. Saïx didn't mind the nickname anymore. He had gotten used to it.

Saïx looked at them, his face emotionless. "Glad your here. Now Neox," he said, bending down to the boy's height. "I don't want any screw-up on this mission. Understand?"

Neox nodded his head. "Gotcha! I'll be super expert organization on this mission" he beamed, hoping to impress Zexion with his mature attitude.

Zexion saw right through it, "So what's our mission Seven?" he asked.

Saïx, handing Zexion the mission report, while Neox stood on his tip toes and read it.

--MISSION--

There is a powerful heartless known as The Stalker in the world Wonderland. This heartless is brand new and no information has been giving about it so far. We are sending you to investigate this and find out its skills, strengths and weaknesses. Also be careful.

Zexion looked as Saïx questionably, "Are you sure that this is a good mission to be sending Fifteen on?"

scoffed. "I'm quite sure number Fifteen can handle himself Six."

"But for all we know this heartless could be one that eats children."

Hearing this, Neox gave a loud shriek of terror and fled from the room. Saïx looked at Zexion and heaved a sigh. "Thank you for scaring him witless. Please go find him and report to me when you're ready to depart.

Zexion left to to go and find the youngest member. He could tell that Neox was somewhere in the kitchen, since it was Tuesday, which was the day he would hide in the kitchen all the time. Why he did this was beyond him. "Neox come down now," Zexion ordered calmly, "I thought you liked showing everyone that you were brave."

Neox shivered in the chandelier he was hanging onto. Now he didn't care if he seemed mature. He no longer wanted to go on this mission. "We don't know anything about this heartless yet, for all we know it could be just as much of a fluffy bunny rabbet that will die if you look at it wrong, then it could be one that will eat children," Zexion explained hoping it would help him calm down a bit

"I DON'T CARE!" he bellowed from above. "IT COULD EAT ME!"

Zexion sighed, this obviously wasn't working. But he knew Neox all too well and knew just what buttons to push to get the boy to do anything, "Well then I guess I'll just have to go tell Saïx, with Xigbar in there, that you're just too scared to go on this mission," It was no mystery to everyone in the organization that he hated Xigbar.

Neox jumped out of the chandelier and landed in front of the illusionist. "IM NOT SCARED!" he shouted. "C'MON! LET'S GO!" He then took off back to the grey room, with Zexion following close behind, and confronted Saïx. "We're ready to leave."

Saïx nodded, "Very good," he said then created a portal to Wonderland.

Neox walked through and entered the small area. He then leaned on the wall and waited for Zexion. The Cloaked Schemer came through shortly after him. The boy looked at his superior, and mentally smiled. Zexion had yet to be in this world, so he could show off what he knew. Neox walked down the hallway, motioning for Zexion to follow. "And where do you think your going?" the older male asked.

Neox smiled. "I know where I'm going'. Just trust me Zexion," he smiled, continuing down the shot hallway. "So you know where the heartless is?" Zexion asked looking like he didn't believe him.

Neox stopped and sighed. "I know where it possible is. Not certainly... but it is most likely," he continued walking and soon a door was heard opening.

They both looked in the direction that the sound came. Neox gasped as a white rabbit passed him and ran inside a door at the end of the hall. Zexion looked unfazed while, Neox looked bewildered. The boy ran through the door after there rabbit. "Neox get back here!" Zexion shouted.

The door was heard closing, signaling that Neox could no longer hear him, the older nobody ran after him. Neox was inside the next room. The rabbit had disappeared, just like the first time when he and Roxas came to this world, "Neox get back here, now!" Zexion ordered firmly.

"But Zexion! The heartless is likely in here!" the boy told him.

"What were?" Zexion started looking around.

Neox walked over to a table in the center of the room and stood on it, then grabbed a bottle, took a drink, and guzzled a small amount down, "What are you doing? You shouldn't drink strange liquids without knowing what they'll do to you."

Neox smiled at him, then seemed to disappear out of nowhere when Zexion blinked. The older nobody stood there in shock. The boy watched, now shrunken on the table, as Zexion started to panic for he frantically ran around the table Neox once stood on looking for the boy.

Neox watched, waiting for how long it would take. He eventually got tired of waiting. "HEY ZEXION!" he shouted his voice barely heard.

Zexion's ears perked up at the sound, but he couldn't quite make out what it was, "ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXY!" the miniature boy exclaimed. He knew how to push Zexion's buttons too.

At the faint sound of his least favorite nickname, caused Zexion to freeze and then look down at the source of the noise. He finally saw the shrunken Neox waving at him, "The hell ..." normally Zexion would never say something like that but this was very strange to him.

All Neox did was point to the bottle he had previously sipped from, with a small hesitance Zexion picked up the bottle and drank it, then soon he found himself on the ground, the table looking like a skyscraper to him Neox jumped off the table and landed on his feet in front of the Schemer.

"Well this is quite unnatural," Zexion mused.

Then his eyes went wide with worry and he hid behind Zexion. "THERE! IT'S THE HEARTLESS!" he said, pointing in a direction.

Zexion turned to look, as he looked, he saw a large bulky heartless. In color, it was black, purple and dark blood red. It showed the same motions and style of movement as the dusks that the nobodies used except it drags its hands on the ground. It was facing the ceiling so its face could not be seen. Zexion summoned his lexicon, "let's go."

Neox took bravery and summoned his keyblade. The two then charged at the strange looking heartless. Zexion wasn't much good in a fight so he created illusions to confuse the heartless while letting Neox attack it. The youth slashed the heartless in its chest, before being hit as it spun, swinging one off its large arms and knocking him away. He quickly regained his balance a charged again, leaping into the air before coming down stabbing the heartless through the face. As the heartless fell, releasing a heart, Neox walked back to Zexion, looking as though he was contemplating something, "What is it?" Zexion asked.

The young boy looked up at him. His eyes showed deep confusion. "I'm not sure why..." the boy said, almost afraid to say it."...I thought I saw Larxene for a split second when I struck down that thing...."

"I'm sure it was just your imagination," Zexion replied closing the matter without a second thought.

Neox shook his head. "I'm positive it wasn't....She was there, glaring, I'm not sure why but time seemed to stop for a split second before I killed it."

"She probably just scared you this morning, and now your imagination is running away with you. Now let's get back to the castle."

"Yeah. Let's go." Neox said with a nod, then climbed back on the table, with the older male following.

When he reached the table he saw Neox holding another can and drinking from it, a moment went by and Neox grew back to normal size, and he did the same after drinking it also.

The boy smiled at Zexion and they walked back to the portal. After arriving back at the castle, they turned in all the information they had learned, mostly on the appearance of the heartless, and went back to there rooms for the day.

The next day, Neox walked into the grey room. He saw Zexion talking to Saïx and Axel so ran over to join them curious as to what they were talking about. "... He was supposed to return after six hours, either he's having a hard time finding her, or she just won't come back with him," Saïx was saying.

"Or he's hurt," Axel put in.

Neox listened in; nobody had noticed him so it didn't matter anyway. Zexion looked as if he didn't care, "Eight I'm sure he is fine," he said.

"Nevertheless six, he must need some sort of help otherwise he'd have been back by now. So I want you to go and find out what happened it him." Saïx ordered.

Zexion heaved a sigh. "Aright. I'll get number fifteen and we'll leave for Neverland." he finally gave in.

"Very good, leave as soon as possible," Saïx said.


End file.
